In general, urine analysis strip chips have a variety of individual test items. Particularly, these test items include occult blood, bilirubin, urobilinogen, ketone body, protein, nitrite, glucose, pH, specific gravity, white blood cell, vitamin C, and so on. Urinalysis using test paper is a semi-quantitative test that primarily screens various body diseases, and can test for abnormalities in their early stages in the body. With this test, it is easy to sample urine, gives no burden to test patients, and allows its results to be immediately determined, so it has become highly utilized. The urine analysis strip chips exhibit test results to the test patient so as to be able to check for abnormalities of the above-mentioned relevant items with the naked eye.